mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Images (TV series episode)
Images was the 132nd episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H. The episode, which was the 10th episode of Season 6, was written by Burt Prelutsky and directed by Burt Metcalfe. It originally aired on November 15, 1977. Plot synopsis After seeing a corporal in the O.R. covered in tattoos, Radar decides he wants to get a tattoo as well, but can't decide on what kind of tattoo to get; meanwhile, Margaret is frustrated with a new nurse, who apparently doesn't have the stomach for working in a MASH. Full episode summary A patient in surgery is covered with tattoos, to the amazement of everyone in the O.R. Also during that same session, a newly-arrived Nurse named Cooper (Susan Blanchard) runs out on B.J. during an operation when she gets overwhelmed at what she sees. Margaret reads Cooper the riot act, telling her that if she does that again she'll be transferred out. Some of the other nurses ask Hawkeye and B.J. to get Margaret to ease up on Cooper, but she's not having any of it. Radar later asks the G.I. with all the tattoos about them, saying he wants to get one too. The G.I. (Larry Block) is very pro-tattoo, and when he one of the benefits of them is "the ladies won't leave you alone", that's all Radar needs to hear. Meanwhile, Margaret has Cooper transferred out of O.R. duty, and recommends her permanent transfer to Col. Potter. When Potter gets Margaret's request, he has a talk with her in his office, where he turns the transfer down. Margaret is angry at being overruled, and says she'll only go along with it "if it's an order." Potter says it is, and Margaret storms out. Radar turns to Hawkeye and B.J. for advice about a tattoo, but they are totally against it. Radar is still determined to get one, so they accompany him to Rosie's Bar when he gets it to make sure everything is as antiseptic as possible. While there, they meet a friendly Sergeant (John Durren) who is covered in tattoos, but gives Radar some horror stories about getting them, and tells him in no uncertain terms not to get one. Radar is swayed by this argument, until Klinger wanders in and spills the beans that this whole thing was a set-up. Radar, angry at being fooled, marches off to the back room to get his tattoo. Meanwhile, Margaret overhears some nurses talking that the camp mutt (that Margaret had taken a shine to) was hit by a jeep and killed. She gets so upset she storms back to her tent, bumping into Hawkeye. He senses something is wrong, and after some pushing she starts to break down. In her tent, she insists she's not upset about the dog, but eventually the tears start to come. Later in Post Op, Margaret talks to Nurse Cooper, and apologizes for being so tough. She leaves Cooper with the advice, "Just don't let it get to you." In Radar's office, Hawkeye, B.J., and Col. Potter demand to see Radar's tattoo. Despite his protests, he is forced to drop his pants and show the tattoo he got on his rear end - a tiny teddy bear - but it's not a real tattoo: Radar was so afraid of the needle he had them draw it in with ink. Explaining it'll come off when he takes a bath, Hawkeye responds with, "My God, it is permanent!" Later, Potter finds Radar assembling a set of weights to a barbell in his office. Radar says at least muscles are cool to show off, but Potter retorts that when you start lifting weights, you become a slave to your body, and suggests Radar chuck them. After unsuccessfully trying to lift the barbell, Radar agrees to give it up and leaves for the Mess Tent. Curious, Potter takes a crack at lifting the weights, and ends up hurting his back. Research notes/Fun facts Anomaly: It's ironic that Radar spends most of this episode agonizing over whether or not to get a tattoo: back in Season 3 ("Check-Up"), when Radar gets his physical from Henry, the Colonel notices an anchor tattoo on Radar's right bicep. Radar says he wanted to get a red cross, but it cost $1.50, and the anchor was only 50 cents. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Susan Blanchard as Nurse Cooper *John Durren as Sergeant Rimmerman *Larry Block as Eddie Hendrix *Judy Farrell as Nurse Able *Enid Kent as Nurse Bigelow *Rebecca Taylor as Nurse Campbell *Carmine Scelza as G.I. *Joseph Hardin as Patient *Uncredited appearances: **Kellye Nakahara - post op **Jennifer Davis - post op, Rosie's bar **Shari Saba - mess tent **Laurie Bates - mess tent External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/images-43331/ M*A*S*H episode Images at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638336/ M*A*S*H episode Images at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 6 episodes